Roommates
by Recreational Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Hooch/Tonks Femslash. Set during the Order of the Phoenix. Hooch is a member of the order as is Tonks. There aren't enough rooms at Grimmauld Place. Rolanda and Tonks must room together. What will happen?
1. Rommates

**Rolanda/Tonks **

**Why? Because this pair just screams to have more written about them**

**Book: The Order of the Phoenix**

**Oh and by the way this is Femslash so if you don't like it don't read it! **

**Ok so this is set right after Tonks brings Harry to Grimmauld Place. In this Rolanda has a more active role in the order of the Phoenix. She is also staying there over the summer. The name should give you a clue to what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling**

The members of the order were all talking in the dinning room when Harry and the order members that were sent to retrieve him arrived.

"Oh Harry dear how lovely to see. We were just finishing are meeting. Why don't you go upstairs and unpack." Said Mrs. Weasley steering him away from the dinning room as the rest of the order members went into listen to the rest of the meeting.

"No I want to want to go listen to the meeting." Harry said stopping so Mrs. Weasley couldn't steer him any farther from the place he desperately wanted to be.

"Now Harry the meeting is for members of the Order of the Phoenix only."

"I want to join!"

"Oh Molly come on let the boy" Sirius said appearing behind Molly.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he hugged his godfather.

"How are you Harry?"

"Better now, but I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"Harry no your far to young know go upstairs were not going to get anything else done tonight. Why don't you go unpack as well Rolanda?" suggested Mrs. Weasley.

_Rolanda?_ The name sounded vaguely familiar to Harry but couldn't seem to place it. "Who's Rolanda?"

"Oh sorry Harry dear you know her as Madame Hooch."

"What!"

"Well that's some way to great your Quidditch coach."

"Oh I'm sorry Madame Hooch I just ummm…wasn't expecting you to be a member of the Order."

"Hmmm…I could say the same."

"Well that's enough you to. You need to go unpack. Tonks I hope you don't mind but Rolanda will be rooming with you. Why don't you show her up to her room?"

Tonks mind was racing first she hadn't expected her school crush to be here. Second she certainly hadn't thought she'd be sharing a single king sized bed with her. None the less she got up to show her new roommate where she'd be staying.

"Oh Rolanda dear I hope you don't mind we have no other empty rooms and Tonks' room only has one bed. I'm sure you won't mind sharing after all it is a fairly large bed."

Rolanda was nervous. She'd be sleeping with an ex-student. It's not like she hadn't slept with an ex-student before but now it was different. She hadn't had a crush on any of them. "Oh of course Mrs. Weasley it's no problem as long as Tonks doesn't mind."

"Oh no of course not, anyway the bed is far too big for one person anyway."

"Good it'll be like a sleepover for you to. Now hurry dinner will be ready soon." Mrs. Weasley said issuing the two women and Harry upstairs.

**

* * *

**

**Up in Tonks/Hooch's Room**

"So ummm…yeah I guess were roommates now?" said Tonks running a nervous hand through her unruly hair.

"I guess we are. I think Molly expects us to bond or something. She seemed to be expecting us to stay up late painting each others nails and talking about boys."

"Seemed that way to you to huh?" Tonks said as she plopped down on the bed. "Oh well the beds to big for one person anyway."

"Well I promise to behave myself." Rolanda said as she pulled a pair of pants of her bag and began to fold them to put in her draw of the dresser. Tonks however paled at her words. Rolanda turned to see a deathly pale Tonks looking at, "I'm only joking Tonks. Despite what you've heard about me fooling around with some of the seventh year girls. I'm very well behaved and won't try to make a move on you when you sleep. I promise."

"Girls?" Leave it to Tonks to only hear that part of what her ex-professor said. Although Tonks never was the most attentive student, whenever she was in Rolanda's class her eyes would always start to glaze over and she'd just stare at professor for the whole lesson.

"Oh yeah I'm gay. That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Oh no of course not. Actually I'm bi so it's not a problem."

"Really I didn't know that I always saw you with guys when you were at Hogwarts. I never thought you were into girls" Hooch said not stopping her folding. She needed something to keep her hands busy.

"Oh yeah well I didn't advertise it. It was more of a broomcloset snogging type and then the occasionally 'sleep over'. But anyway I didn't think you were into girls. I mean sure I've heard the rumors but at Hogwarts you never know which rumors to believe and which not to."

"Well you know what they say. Every rumor has a grain of truth in it."

"So you have thing for the seventh grade girls?"

"Oh well umm…they're of age and well you don't really have many others to mess around with except some of the other professor, but I've been there, done that, and not going back."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well I had a casual fling with a couple of the professors?"

"Like who?"

"Tonks a lady doesn't kisses and tells." Rolanda said giving Tonks a wink. "I guess Molly was right it looks like we'll be having some girl bonding after all. Maybe a little truth or dare later on so we can get to know one another better."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Good…" However whatever she was going to say was lost as Mrs. Weasley opened the door to let the two women know that dinner was ready.

"Well it seems like you two are having fun. How's the girl bonding going?"

"Perfect" Both Tonks and Rolanda said at the same time. Tonks stood and Rolanda put down the shirt she was folding. Both followed the older women out of their room and down stairs to join the others for dinner.

**Well what will truth and dare lead to? What will happen during diner? Only an update will tell. I hope those who read this like it there is not a lot for this pairing. **


	2. Dinner and a Bet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**Dinner that Night!**

"So what are you two planning on doing tonight?" Molly asked the pair as they all sat down to eat. Molly was under the impression that neither woman really had that many girlfriends (meaning friends that were girls not the type of girlfriends they actually had). Molly thought both women were straight and could bond over talking about boys.

"Oh you know the usual things like sleeping." Rolanda said taking her seat next to Tonks.

"Oh come on you two. I'm sure you'd have loads to talk about" Molly said taking her seat next to her husband.

"Like what?" asked Hermione as she spooned some peas onto her plate.

"They're both women" offered Ron.

"They both like Quidditch" added Harry.

"They're both rather secretive about who their dating" chimed in Molly rather glumly.

"Now Molly just because they don't choose to share with you who catches their eye doesn't mean their being secretive dear" Arthur told his wife.

"Oh they both have rather similar personalities" Ginny said trying to cut off whatever retort her mother was about to say.

"How so?" Hermione asked before she took a bite of the meatloaf Mrs. Weasley had made.

Tonks thought it was a little weird having everyone talk about them while they were sitting right there, but she kind of wanted to see what they would come up with. Rolanda however seemed unfazed by the conversation going on around her.

"Well they both have rather quirky personalities and they're both rather athletic" Ginny suggested.

"They both seem to have the same sort of humor" Harry added.

"Look at their appearances. Hooch has the spiky hair and yellow eyes. While Tonks has the wild hair in which she can change to any color. They're a perfect match if they were gay I could totally see them hooking up" Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Ronald! Manners!" screeched Mrs. Weasley at her son. Ginny giggled at her brother's statement. Harry was busy choking on his food. While Hermione tried to cover her smile with her hand. This is when the twins decided to add their own comments into the mix, "I could see that to" added George while his twin commented saying, "Hey and now that they're sharing a room…" waggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Both Rolanda and Tonks were blushing profusely at the twins' statement. Mrs. Weasley began to apologize for her sons. "Oh it's no problem I guess if I was gay Tonks would be my type." Rolanda said trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down.

"See mum even Madame Hooch agrees with us what about you Tonks" asked Fred while his twin finished the question for him, "can't you see yourself getting it on with Madame Hooch?" Tonks hair color changed to match the blush on her face.

"That's it you two up stairs now!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh but mum Tonks hasn't answered our question yet" they whined.

"And she's not going to now upstairs both of you. Ronald stop snickering! You're going upstairs right away as well!"

"Mum you can't tell us what to do were adults now!" cried Fried.

"Oh yeah watch me. I want all my children upstairs by the count of ten. One, Two, Three, Four…" The farthest she got was four after that all her children as well as Hermione and Harry where upstairs.

"I'm very sorry for the kids' behavior."

"Oh don't worry it doesn't bother us. It was all in good humor right Tonks?"

Tonks was brought out of her thoughts but was still quite in embarrassed so all she could manage was a nod of her head.

"Oh well would anyone else like some more meatloaf?" Mr. Weasley asked.

* * *

**Upstairs**

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked the group that was gathered in her room.

"I think Tonks and Rolanda are totally going to do it" Fred answered earning himself a high-five from his twin.

"I don't know with your mother and everyone else in this house. Do you really think they'd do it here?" Hermione asked uncertain.

"Oh come on you've heard the rumors about ol' Hoochy. She's defiantly going to seduce Tonks" George answered.

"Why can't Tonks seduce Hooch?" Ginny asked.

"Because that's not how it works and anyway Tonks couldn't seduce anyone. Haven't you seen her, she so clumsy." Ron added.

"Want to bet on that?" Ginny asked glaring at Ron.

"What do you have in mind little sister?" asked one of the twins.

"First Harry, Hermione who do you think is right?"

"I think your brothers are right. There is no way Tonks would be the one to seduce Hooch" Harry said coming to stand next to the other boys to show his support.

Hermione however came and sat down next to Ginny on the bed, "I disagree I think Tonks could most defiantly be the one to seduce Madame Hooch. Honestly you don't give her enough credit."

"So now we know whose side we are all on, what is your wager little sis?" the twins asked again.

"Well what I'm purposing dear brother is that we use your extendable ears to listen in on the two of them and that way we'll know who seduces whom. Even though we all know it will be Tonks."

"So when ol' Hoochy finally seduces Tonks what do we get out of it?" asked Ron.

"We'll do your chores for the rest of the summer but when we win you'll have to do ours."

The boys grinned at one another and then turned back to the girls, "My dear sister I believe you've got yourself a deal." Fred said as he stepped forward to shake hands with his sister.

**

* * *

****About a half an hour later**

"Is it all set?" asked Ginny in a low voice not wanting to be over heard by their mother.

"Yeah we put a couple of the extendable ears in the vent system so it's a direct link to your room."

"Good so the plan is set. After mum comes up to check if we're all in bed we'll all reconvene in Hermione's and my room?"

"Agreed" they all whispered. The plan was set after the adults finished talking in the dining room they would all pretend to be asleep that way it wouldn't take Mrs. Weasley that long to make her rounds. After she makes her rounds and they're sure she's not around the boys would sneak into their room to listen in on Tonks and Madame Hooch.

**

* * *

****Back Downstairs**

"Well Molly it's getting rather late I think I'm going to hit the sack. Care to join me Tonks?"

"Sure Madame Hooch. Night Remus nice to see you again and you to Sirius. See you all in the morning." Tonks said standing to join her roommate.

"I think we'd all do well to follow your example and head to bed. I'll be up shortly to say good night."

"Alright Molly see you in a bit" replied Rolanda taking Tonks hand and began to guild her towards the door.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Tonks called before she was pulled out the door.

**

* * *

****Up in Their Room**

After tucking all of the children into bed Molly finally came in and said good night to Tonks and Rolanda. Tonks was wearing a huge t-shirt that said Auror on it with some short shorts that her long t-shirt covered. Rolanda was wearing a loose fitting Holyhead Harpies fan jersey and a pair of long muggle basketball shorts.

"Night Molly" Rolanda said.

"Night Mrs. Weasley" Tonks said as she plopped down onto the bed.

"I hope you know I expect some girl bonding to happen. I'm leaving you a deck of cards and popcorn…"

"Molly…" Rolanda tried to cut in but Mrs. Weasley just cut her off.

"Don't Molly me Rolanda. I will see you both in the morning and you both better have bonded because you have to share this room for the next two weeks. So good night to you both and I will see you bright and early in the morning for breakfast." With that she closed the door and left the two witches to chat.

"Hmmm…I didn't know you were into muggle clothing?" Tonks commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Your wearing muggle basketball shorts" Tonks pointed out.

"Oh yeah one of my students got these for me for Christmas one year. They're quite comfortable. You should try a pair sometime."

"Oh you got them from one of your students?" The way Tonks said students sounded like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

**

* * *

****Back in Ginny and Hermione's room**

"What is Hooch thinking wearing a pair of shorts that one of her students gave her?" Ginny asked flinging herself onto her bed.

"That's like wearing an ex-boyfriend's shorts to bed with your new boyfriend" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Why Miss Granger, are speaking from experience?" asked George putting on his best taken-aback face.

Hermione just shoved him, "I do watch television you know."

"What's television?" Ginny asked curious about the thing that Hermione learned about girlfriends wearing their exes' things to bed.

"Oh never mind it's a muggle thing."

"Kind of like the shorts Rolanda's wearing to bed?" Fred inquired with a smirk.

"Would you lot shut up I'm trying to listen to them" said a very flustered Ron. Hermione couldn't help but think Ron was like one of those old ladies watching or in Ron's case listening to their favorite soap.

**

* * *

****In Tonks/Rolanda's Room**

"Oh…um…I yeah but that was a long time ago." Rolanda said realizing her mistake.

"I'm rather tired I think I'm going to go to bed." Tonks was clearly annoyed with Rolanda.

"But you haven't answered the question yet?"

"What questions?" Tonks was clearly perplexed because Hooch hadn't asked her a question.

"The one the twins asked. You know they asked you if you'd ever consider getting it on with me?"

**Yes I am going to leave it there. I know kind of evil (while not truly evil I considered waiting a week to write the next chapter but I'm not sure yet). Hope those who read this pairing enjoyed this. What could they possible do with the cards Molly left? How will Tonks respond to Rolanda? (With the truth or will she be so annoyed with Rolanda that she lies to her just so she doesn't have to talk to her anymore that night?) Who will win the bet the girls or the boys? (what do you think?) I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**


	3. Shortless

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

"_Oh…um…I yeah but that was a long time ago." Rolanda said realizing her mistake._

"_I'm rather tired I think I'm going to go to bed." Tonks was clearly annoyed with Rolanda._

"_But you haven't answered the question yet?"_

"_What question?" Tonks was clearly perplexed because Hooch hadn't asked her any question._

"_The one the twins asked. You know they asked you if you'd ever consider getting it on with me?"_

"What!" Tonks had not expected her to bring that back up.

"You heard me. Would you ever consider getting it on with me?"

"Rolanda…"

"Nymphadora just answer the question. I've already told you if I were gay that I'd be into you. Since I'm gay that means I'm actually into you." Rolanda was clearly becoming impatient with Tonks.

"Yes but there's a difference between saying your into someone and saying that you'd like to fuck them."

"Ok fine I'd like to fuck you as well are you happy. So answer the question already!" Rolanda was getting annoyed. She really thought Tonks was rather cute and figured with her quirky personality she would be quite interesting in bed. After all she had heard rumors about metamorphmagus and was quite eager to see if they were true.

"Fine you want the truth Rolanda? I've liked you ever since I started Hogwarts. I'd always dreamt about fucking you but not anymore."

"Listen Tonks I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have said it like that. Why don't we start over?"

"Not tonight I'm too tired and want to go to bed." Tonks said as she climbed into and bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Oh come on Tonks don't be that way. We have to share the same bed. All the other places are taken, and I'm not sleeping on the floor. Why don't we try to work this out?"

"How do you propose we do that Madame Hooch?" Tonks' tone was icy and cold.

Rolanda knew she was in trouble if Tonks was calling her by her formal title. She had to fix this quick. "What did I do that upset you so much?"

"You want to get into my pants and then you go and wear a gift from an ex to bed with me. I'm sorry if I'm not exactly ecstatic to jump into bed with you."

"I'm sorry it's not like I was expecting to get into your pants on the first night. Listen it's not like I planned on sharing a bed with you. All I packed was my comfy basketball shorts thinking I was rooming alone. If I had known I'd be sleeping with you trust me I wouldn't have. Truthfully if I'd known I'd be rooming with you I'd have worn something a lot sexier than this." Rolanda said gesturing to her night clothes. "I don't have feelings for the girl who gave these to me. However, if you don't want me to wear them I won't. In fact you can have a problem with all my clothes and I'd wear nothing to bed just to appease you." With that Rolanda started to remove her shorts.

Tonks was shocked she hadn't expected Rolanda to just take off her clothes. However this didn't quite shock her as much as the fact that Rolanda wasn't wearing anything under her basketball shorts.

Rolanda smirked at Tonks whose mouth was agape. The older witch just stood there half naked with her hands on her hips. "You know it's rude to stare."

"I…I wasn't expecting you to…oh gods come on Rolanda this isn't fair." Tonks pleaded finally taking her eyes from Rolanda's anatomy and looking her in the eyes.

"I never said I played fair Nymphadora." Rolanda had a huge smirk on her face as she said. "It's getting rather cold perhaps I could join you under the covers."

"No…" Tonks stated which caught Rolanda off guard.

She'd expected Tonks to be more than willing to make up if she did that. "What…" Rolanda began.

"I mean I don't think you should hop in just yet. After all it's hardly fair that you sleep with no bottoms on and I'm fully clothed."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I propose that I remove my shirt to make us even. Then we get some sleep, but I think you should set your wand alarm so Molly doesn't come in and find us both half naked." With that Tonks preceded to take off her shirt. To say Rolanda was surprised would be an understatement. Tonks had a nice rack. Rolanda couldn't take her eyes off the younger witch's chest.

It was Tonks' turn to smirk, "You know my eyes are up here?"

Rolanda couldn't manage to swallow the lump in her throat. "I uh…I uh…Tonks umm…wow."

"Gee thanks I could say the same about you. Now are you ready to get some sleep. I'm sure Molly will wake us bright and early."

"So you just want to sleep then?"

"Well although I love makeup sex. I really don't feel like it tonight. After all I want to keep you coming around. That means I won't put out on the first date."

"I don't think you have to worry about me not coming back for more. After all we do share a room."

"Yes but I stand firm to my previous statement. I don't want to have sex with you just yet. I don't want to be another casual fling like those students."

"Yet you have no problem sleeping with me half naked?"

"Nope although if you don't hurry up and get under these covers I may just revoke my offer."

"You better not," Rolanda said before hoping into bed next to Tonks. Tonks turned out the lights. Both women just stared up at the ceiling not sure how exactly to proceed.

"Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"For the record I'd like you to know that you shouldn't compare yourself to the students I've slept with. Although I didn't sleep with you doesn't mean I don't want to. I never didn't go after a student if I really liked them. Well everyone except for you. I just want you to know while you were at Hogwarts I didn't sleep with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well then I think it's only fair to let you know that I'm a cuddlier. So if you wake up with me wrapped around you don't say I didn't warn you."

"Well it'd be far less awkward if you woke up in the same position you started to fall asleep."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you want to I won't object to cuddling before we fall asleep." Rolanda felt kind of awkward saying it but was relieved when Tonks wrapped her arms around her waist. The younger witch scooted in closer and nuzzled into the older witch's chest.

"You're rather wet," Tonks said smiling into Rolanda's chest. Her hand was rather close to her ex-professor's center and could feel how wet she was.

"Only for you," she whispered already half asleep.

**A few rooms away**

"You know this doesn't prove anything?" Ginny said talking to her brothers.

"It may not but you bet your shorts Rolanda will by the end of the week." George said smirking at his sister.

"Oh you're so on." Ginny said shaking hands with her older brother.

**Well so what do you think? Sorry for waiting so long to update but couldn't find the time. Well let me know.**


	4. Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

Hermione and Ginny had woken up and went down stairs before the rest of the group was up. They'd decided to snack on some sweets they stored away before Mrs. Weasley came down. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley had decided to have some coffee before waking up everyone.

"Mom, what are you doing downstairs?" Ginny asked. She hadn't expected her mother to be up so early. She tried to shove most of the candy in Hermione's direction without being noticed.

"Ginny Weasley you're a growing girl. You shouldn't ruin your appetite on sweets," her mother scolded. "I came down for a cup of coffee before I wake up Tonks and Rolanda and the boys."

"You're going to go wake them up?" Hermione asked surprised. Although she wasn't surprised that she was going to wake everyone up but that she'd probably walk in on two half-naked women.

"I always wake everyone up in the morning."

"Mom you work to hard let us wake them up for you." Ginny said knowing that if her mother walked in on them that neither woman would ever put the moves on the other.

"Ginny are you feeling ok? You never offer to help in the mornings." Her mother said with concern for the youngest Weasley.

"Oh no mom I'm fine. I think I'll go wake them up now." Before her mother could say anything she ran out of the room and up the stairs.

**Tonks and Rolanda's Room**

There was a faint knock at the door but neither witch heard. They were both enjoying pleasant dreams. Ginny opened the door a crack and stuck her head in. Tonks was wrapped up Rolanda's muscular arms. Rolanda's hands gently cupped Tonks' breasts in her sleep. One of Tonks' hands was laying holding Rolanda's thigh that was wrapped around her.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk as Rolanda's hands caressed Tonks' breasts in her sleep. Tonks moaned at Rolanda's touch.

"Umm…guys my mom sent me to wake you up," Ginny said just load enough to wake the two witches up.

Rolanda's arms instinctively tightened around the younger witch. She didn't loosen up even when she knew it was only Ginny.

Tonks gripped harder onto Rolanda's thigh causing Rolanda's wetness to rub against her bum. "Oh uhh…Ginny we will be up in a second."

"You two be sure not to take to long. You're both lucky my mum didn't wake you up. I'm sure it would've been quite interesting to hear you explain why Tonks is shirtless."

Tonks blushed realizing she her upper half was only being covered by Rolanda's protective arms. The covers must have slipped down in the middle of the night. Ginny giggled at the flush that spread from Tonks' chest to her hair. "See you two down stairs," the young witch said before turning and walking back out the door she came.

"I thought you were going to set the alarm," Tonks said more than a little miffed. She started to try to shift out of Rolanda's arms, but the older witch just held her closer.

"How could I possibly think after you took your shirt off," Rolanda said kissing the area behind Tonks' right ear. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tonks said trying to suppress a shudder as Rolanda's warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Is what they say about metamorphmagus true?" Rolanda said nibbling lightly on the younger witch's collarbone.

"Well what do they say?" Tonks said, her hands playing around the apex of her ex-professor's thighs.

"Please don't make me say it," begged the older woman.

"Oh come on if you want to know the answer you're going to have to be able to ask the question."

"You're going to laugh and it's just going to be awkward."

"Come on it won't be the first question I got about being a metamorphmagus. So suck it up Hooch and just ask me."

"Ok fine but only because you asked so nicely," Rolanda replied sarcastically. "Well you can change your body as a metamorphmagus…well I guess what I'm trying to ask is…is it true that you can change your sex too?" Rolanda asked as she buried her face in Tonks' shoulder.

"Why? Would that something you'd be interested in?"

"I'm more into witches but I've heard rumors how it's different than a man's well…thing."

"It is, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Well yeah I guess I wouldn't mind trying it. Does that mean you can then?"

"Well yes of course I can. I tend to lose control of metamorphmagus powers though."

"What do you mean lose control?" Rolanda said. Her voice was laced with the worry.

"Oh I mean my appearance changes randomly. Like I go from a size C cup to a size D randomly depending on how much I'm enjoying it."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm… What?"

"I was just thinking about how sexy you'd look panting underneath me. Not being able to control your magic because of what I'm doing to you. I must admit that would be pretty hot."

"No, what would be hot is you screaming out my name in ecstasy." Tonks said letting her fingers tease the older witch's wet anatomy.

"Well that could be arranged but a certain metamorphmagus would have to be willing to let me return the favor." Rolanda said as a wicked evil grin spread across her face.

**So what do you think?**

***Thank you all for reviewing it's really nice to know your works appreciated.**


	5. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I think this should be obvious by now. Considering if I did we all know who would be together.**

"_No, what would be hot would be you screaming out my name in ecstasy." Tonks said letting her fingers tease the older witch's wet anatomy._

"_Well that could be arranged but a certain metamorphmagus would have to be willing to let me return the favor." Rolanda said as wickedly evil grin spread across her face._

Tonks turned to the older witch, she saw nothing but desire. "Rolanda…" She breathed but didn't finish her words were lost in the flying instructor's mouth. Rolanda wasn't hesitant. She knew what she needed and wasn't going to settle for anything less. Rolanda pushed Tonks onto her back without breaking the kiss. She straddled the young metamorphmagus' hips as her hands played around Tonks' breasts never actually touching them. This drove the younger witch insane to the point were she broke their kiss. "Rolanda stop being such a fucking tease…"

Rolanda smirked at seeing Tonks so desperate for her touch. Rolanda didn't give her the touch she begged for. She continued to skirt around the place Tonks wished her most. Tonks was becoming impatient finally she let out a growl and grabbed her ex-professor's wrists. She pulled Rolanda's hands up so they covered her breasts. They stared at one another for a second before Rolanda turned her attention back to the younger witch's chest and squeezed lightly. The metamorphmagus let out a low moan and bit her bottom lip before she murmured, "More…"

"Oh would you two get a room?" said a voice from the door. It was the twins. Tonks tried to push Rolanda off her, but Rolanda wasn't going anywhere.

"Well we do have a room, and we had it to ourselves before you two came in. So if you'd kindly get out!" Rolanda practically growled at them.

"Oh come now, I think you two can continue this later tonight, but I'd hate for our mother to come in and well find you two 'bonding'."

Rolanda looked down at Tonks pleading eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

"No I don't, but I think they're right. Although I'm only going to stop if you promise to continue this later," Tonks said intertwining her hands with Rolanda's.

"Nothing could keep me away," Rolanda said before hoping off of Tonks and onto the floor. She held out her hand to the younger witch, "My lady…" Tonks laughed and took her hand.

"I would normally say you two should get dressed then come down to breakfast." George began and his twin, Fred, continued. "However without the barrier of clothes we're afraid you'd never make it down to breakfast. So in the best interest of you both, I will help Tonks, while George can help Madame Hooch." The twins laughed. While both woman just stood their shaking their heads and trying not to laugh.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you two go down and tell your mother that we'll be right down? While I help Tonks get dressed."

"Oh no you're going to have to wait in the hall," Tonks said searching in her dresser drawer for something to wear.

"Why? I promise to behave," Rolanda said tugging at the hem of Tonks' nightshirt.

"You may be able to control yourself, but I cannot. So you're just going to have wait in the hall, while I get dressed." Tonks said leading Rolanda and the boys towards the door right before she closed the door and locked it on them. Rolanda tried the knob a couple times when she realized her wand was still in their room with Tonks. The younger witch obviously didn't want to her in their bedroom while she changed.

* * *

**A little while longer…**

"What took you so long? It's not like…Wow! Tonks, you look…hot!" Rolanda said racking her eyes up and down Tonks' body. The woman was curvy than she remembered.

"You said you could behave. Let's see if you really can," Tonks smiled. Tonks had on a pair of curve hugging jeans and a top that showed off her cleavage. She smirked and brushed past Rolanda.

Rolanda's mouth was hanging wide open. She felt Tonks start to brush past, but grabbed her wrist and spun the young witch around to face her. The older witch quickly pinned her ex-student to the wall. The flying instructor had a hungry look about her. She began to passionately kiss the younger witch. She did not stop at her lips she started to kiss her way down her jaw line before Tonks pushed her off.

"Rolanda we can't…not here…wait until tonight and I promise…it'll be worth the wait," the pink haired witch panted before she side stepped the spiky haired witch and headed down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

**Breakfast Downstairs**

Rolanda walked in the dinning room. "What took you so long Rolanda? Tonks said you were feeling ill and might have to turn in early tonight," Mrs. Weasley said taking in the flying instructor's appearance.

"Oh yeah I think I might have caught something from Tonks. You may have to keep us both in quarantine up in our room so we don't infect everyone."

"Don't be silly dears. I'm sure it's not that bad yet. It's nothing a good breakfast can't cure," the Weasley matriarch said fixing a plate for the Madame Hooch, "Albus will be here after breakfast. He says he has something to talk to you about."

"Oh really I'm sure it's nothing," Rolanda replied, although her response was more for Tonks' benefit. Tonks had a worried look despite the older witch's reassurance. The pink haired witch mouthed 'what does Albus want?'. Rolanda just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she had about the same amount of knowledge on this subject as Tonks' did. She really didn't know what Albus wanted to talk to her about but really didn't care. All she was concerned with was getting Tonks back up to their room.

**

* * *

**

**Meeting with Albus**

"You wanted to see me Albus?" Rolanda asked walking into the now empty dinning room with the exception of the headmaster.

"Yes I did. I know this is short notice, but I have a very pressing job involving the Order for you. You'd have to leave right away. It's of the highest importance. This is why no one can know where you're going."

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Want to hear more than click the review button.**


	6. Letters and such

**Sorry it has been awhile but the next update should be soon. Unfortunately I just couldn't come up with what to put next. Normally I know exactly what to do, but this time was different. Don't worry I have a plan for the next chapter; it shouldn't take as long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I think this should be obvious by now, but yet I still put this.**

**Meeting with Albus**

"You wanted to see me Albus?" Rolanda asked walking into the now empty dinning room with the exception of the headmaster.

"Yes I did. I know this is short notice, but I have a very pressing job involving the Order for you. You'd have to leave right away. It's of the highest importance. This is why no one can know where you're going."

"Wait, what?" Rolanda asked; her brain not comprehending what Dumbledore had just asked of her. _I can't just leave. I can't just leave Tonks like that. She'd never forgive me._

"Well there is a very delicate job I need to send you on in a part of Russia. People don't know you there. They don't even know you're in the order so you can blend in if anything goes wrong. I'm afraid it's of a delicate nature so you mustn't tell anyone," Albus replied very calmly.

"Sir, I'm afraid that I will have to tell my roommate, Tonks that I'm leaving," Rolanda said standing from the dinning room table.

"I'm afraid that won't do Rolanda…"

Rolanda cut him off, "Sir you don't understand I _have_ to tell her." Rolanda put extra emphasis on the word _have._

"Rolanda, I'm sorry but I can not allow anyone to know. I'm sure Nymphadora will understand. You must go in a matter of minutes. Voldemort is planning something. Some death eaters will be there to pick up a delivery. I need you to intercept it. You're the most skilled on a broom that we have. They'll be flying. Please Rolanda as a friend. I promise I will let the others know you had to leave."

"Albus, would you at least let me leave a letter for Tonks? I'm breaking a really important promise to her by leaving. I won't tell her where I'm going. I just need to let her know I'm leaving."

"Very well but hurry the delivery will be happening soon."

Tonks left the dinning room and headed for her bedroom on the third floor. No one was home at the moment except Sirius and Hermione. Both were in their own rooms. Molly had made everyone go out shopping saying that Albus and Rolanda didn't want to be bothered. Hermione had opted to stay home saying she wanted to read in the peace and quiet, and Sirius wasn't aloud to leave. Thus they were both left at home.

As soon as she got up to her room she quickly located a piece of parchment and a quill. Before she started to write she lit a candle so she could use the wax to seal the letter once she was finished. She sat down on her bed and began to write.

**[Anything that Rolanda crossed out is in bold and in brackets.]**

_Dear __**[Tonks]**__ Nymphadora,_

_I'm terribly sorry, but I had to leave immediately. I'm truly sorry for breaking my promise. __**[There is nothing more I'd like to do than shirk my responsibilities and just pleasure you all night, though I know that I can't. No matter how much I want to.] **__I hope you can forgive me. __**[I plan to make this up to you somehow.] **__I can't say were I'm going or when I'll be back. __**[But I'll be thinking about you and my promise in hopes that when I return we can pick up from where we left.] **__I hope I haven't messed things up to bad; although I will understand if you just want to be roommates when I return._

_**[Love]**__ Sincerely,_

_**[Rolanda]**__ Madame Hooch_

Rolanda finished her letter. The candle had gained just enough melted wax to make a good seal. She quickly poured the candle wax onto one of the black family seals she had found in a desk earlier. She stamped it onto the folded parchment. _Now I just have to find someone to give her the letter. I'm can't take the chance of Molly coming upstairs and finding it before Tonks does. I can't ask Sirius. He gets to curious to easily, but Hermione is here. She would give Tonks the letter if I asked. I don't think she'd open it._

Rolanda quickly ran out of her room to the library a floor down. When she got there she found Hermione curled up with a book in one of the big chairs with a high back. The girl was obviously too engrossed in her book to realize Rolanda had just walked in. Rolanda cleared her throat as she approached Hermione to make the girl aware of her presence.

Hermione's head snapped out of the book when Rolanda cleared her throat. "Oh, hello Madame Hooch; I didn't hear you come in."

"I can see you were to enthralled in your book, and please call me Rolanda."

"Um…sure, I'm sorry if I appear to be rude, but is there something you wanted?"

"Actually yes there is. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to give this letter to Tonks after everyone's gone to bed," Rolanda said holding out the letter to Hermione.

Hermione didn't take the letter. "Why don't you give it to her yourself? You are her roommate."

"I'm afraid I have to go away for a bit and don't have time to say goodbye. So if you'd just give her this letter for me," Rolanda said holding out the letter once again in hopes that Hermione would take it this time. However, Hermione still refused to take the letter.

"How can you leave without telling her goodbye? She only agreed to stop what you were doing this morning if you promised to continue later tonight. You said nothing could keep you away. She is going to think she means nothing to you. Don't you get it! You'll break her heart if you go now." There was anger in Hermione's tone.

"Hermione…I know you don't understand now, but maybe when you're older you'll understand. Stuff happens and you just have to deal with it, and some people are bound to get hurt in that process…"

Rolanda was cut off my Hermione screaming, "No! Are you honestly even hearing yourself? You can't hurt her like that. She loves you, and you're just going to leave? I won't let you leave like that. You promised her."

"What right do you have to tell me what I can and can't do? I'm your teacher. You're my student. Wait a second…how did you know what I promised her?"

Hermione was caught and she had no idea how to talk herself out of this one. "Oh…uh…um…Rolanda…Ma-Madame Hooch, y-you see well…Fred and George put extendible ears in your room so we could hear everything that happened." The last part just rushed right out of Hermione. She was nervous and scared of how her teacher might react.

"Wait…what…why?"

"Well you see we made this bet about who would seduce who first…"

Rolanda cut her off, "And who did you bet on?"

"Tonks," Hermione said blushing and staring down at her feet.

Rolanda rolled her eyes, "Figures…Hermione I really need you to do this. Alb…The Headmaster has asked me to take care of something for the order and I'm not aloud to tell anyone. So you see this is the only option." Rolanda held out the letter once again.

"I don't, but I will give her the letter," Hermione said as she took the letter from Rolanda. Her voice wasn't filled with anger like it had been. Now there seemed to be nothing but sad and disappointment. Once Hermione took the letter, Rolanda walked out the door without another word.

**Ok I know not what you wanted, but I have a plan so don't worry.**


	7. Tonks' Reaction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I think this should be obvious by now, but yet I still put this.**

**Back from Shopping**

"Mom, how many…" George started only to be finished by Fred, "times do we have to say were sorry."

"You both got us kicked out of that store, upstairs now, all of you. I'm going to go check Albus and Rolanda."

Mrs. Weasley started to head for the dinning room. She was almost there when Albus stepped through the doorway. "Molly I was wondering if I might have dinner with you all tonight."

"Of course Albus; how was talking with Rolanda?" the Weasley matriarch asked.

"It went splendid," Albus replied.

"Professor where is Madame Hooch?" Ginny asked. The kids had stopped on there way upstairs to listen to the interaction between the two adults.

"Madame Hooch had to leave," Albus replied.

"Wait what about Rolanda?" Tonks asked. She'd just walked in with Remus. While the Weasley clan had flooed back to the house, Remus and Tonks had opted on apparating back to Grim Old Place. Tonks had just walked in so she didn't really hear what Albus had said. The Weasley children had and went stalk still afraid of the reaction from the young Auror.

"I was saying how Rolanda had to leave," Albus said.

Tonks had been putting her coat on the hook but stopped mid hang when she heard Albus. "Why she'd go?" Tonks voice was quiet.

"Perhaps this conversation would be better discussed over dinner," Albus said turning to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore is quite right. You lot go wash up. Dinner shall be ready in about a half an hour."

Tonks slowly walked over to the stairs coat still in hand. None of the Weasley children made a move until they were sure Tonks was going to follow them. They all weren't sure how to handle the situation. None of the adults knew how much this was going to affect Tonks; which left it up to them to make her feel better.

They made it up to the second floor and Ginny pulled Tonks into her room. The boys followed closely behind. Hermione had moved to her and Ginny's room after Rolanda had walked out leaving her alone in the library. She'd been sitting on her bed staring at the letter when the others had walked in. Hermione quickly stowed the letter behind her pillow. "How was shopping?"

"Hermione did you know Rolanda left?" Ginny asked her. She guided Tonks over to her bed and made her sit. Tonks didn't look so good. Hermione figured she was probably in shock.

"No I didn't. She didn't say anything to me about it," Hermione replied trying to act casual.

"Well apparently she left while we were out. She didn't even say goodbye to Tonks. Dumbledore told us he would tell us during dinner."

"There is nothing to tell. Rolanda left without saying goodbye. There's nothing else I need to know," Tonks said rather glumly.

"Tonks don't talk like…" George started. Fred continued, "…that. I'm sure she has a really good reason for leaving."

"Well why don't we just go get ready so we can hear the explanation," Harry suggested.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"So Albus what's going on with Rolanda?" Mrs. Weasley asked while she magically chopped potatoes.

"It's just a mission for the Order. I'm sure she'll be back by the end of the week, Molly."

"Good because I think Rolanda and Nymphadora might actually be bonding. I hope Rolanda's absence doesn't affect the already made progress."

"I'm sure Nymphadora will understand. Now how did your shopping go?"

**

* * *

**

**Dinner**

"This is a wonderful meal Molly. Thank you for allowing me to stay and enjoy it with the rest of you," Albus said spooning more potatoes onto his plate.

"Oh it was no trouble Albus. We're happy to have you. Sirius you need to eat something," Molly scolded.

"I don't want to. I don't see why I should. It's not like I need my strength. I'm not even aloud to leave the house."

"Sirius I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Your godson's here. Now perk up!"

Sirius just continued to pout as Mrs. Weasley spooned food onto his plate.

"Professor I believe you were going to tell us why Madame Hooch had to leave," Ginny said looking at Tonks. The young Auror looked seriously upset. She was sitting across from Ginny and next to Hermione.

"Well she had Order business. She should be back next week. There's not much I can tell you. It's a rather delicate job."

"So there is nothing you can tell us about where she went?" Tonks asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not Nymphadora," Albus said sadly.

Ginny looked over at Tonks expecting her to say 'Don't call me Nymphadora' or something of that sort. Tonks must have been hurting rather badly for her not to correct Professor Dumbledore. The rest of dinner went by slowly. Tonks barely ate or said a word for the whole of dinner.

**

* * *

**

**Later that Night**

Hermione knocked on Tonks door after everyone had gone to bed. Albus had refused to stay the night saying that he had to get back to Hogwarts. Hermione had waited for Ginny to fall asleep before she made her way over to Tonks' room.

She opened the door a crack, and peak her head inside. "Tonks, can I come in?"

It was obvious Tonks had been crying. She looked tired. "Tonks I have a letter from Rolanda that she told me to give to you."

Tonks perked up a bit. "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes here…I haven't read it so," said Hermione handing her the letter.

Tonks took the letter from Hermione and tore it open. Tonks read it over a couple of times before she finally looked up at Hermione. "Thanks Hermione. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok alone tonight. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind if you came back with me and slept in our room with us."

"No I'll be ok. Thanks anyway Hermione."

**Ok sad but the next chapter will be Rolanda returning home (well I think that's what going to happen). Ok so review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Bearer of Bad Tidings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I think this should be obvious by now, but yet I still put this.**

_Tonks took the letter from Hermione and tore it open. Tonks read it over a couple of times before she finally looked up at Hermione. "Thanks Hermione. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."_

"_Are you sure you're going to be ok alone tonight. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind if you came back with me and slept in our room with us."_

"_No I'll be ok. Thanks anyway Hermione."_

_

* * *

_

**Later **

"Tonks please come into town with us," Ginny begged. "You'll be stuck her all alone with Hermione and Sirius again."

"Ginny I'm fine. Has the mail arrived yet?"

"Sorry Tonks, none from Rolanda. Mom says Professor Dumbledore will be coming to dinner tonight. Perhaps you can ask him then," Ginny was trying her best to fix Tonks more than gloomy mood.

Tonks gave a weak nod and attempted to smile. Ginny knew that Tonks was still unhappy. "Tonks, it's been a week. She'll be back any day now."

"Thanks Gin I appreciate it really, but it's been a week and no ones heard a thing. I'm just worried I guess."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks Ginny I really don't want to talk about it."

"Listen Tonks I'm not blind. I can tell you need and want someone to talk to. I get that you're probably not comfortable talking to me about it." Tonks tried to protest but Ginny cut her off. "No Tonks its ok I know you feel more comfortable talking to Hermione about it. She's in the library. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Ginny it's not that…"

"Tonks its fine just go talk to her. Please, for me?"

"Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem Tonks. I'll see you later ok?"

**

* * *

**

**Library**

"Hermione are you busy?"

"No Tonks, what's up?"

"I was um…well just wondering…" Tonks mumbled looking down at the floor. She ran her hand nervously through her hair. She was still standing in the doorway to the library.

"Why don't you come and sit down with me?"

Tonks nodded her head and came and sat down in the comfy chair across from Hermione. She didn't want to speak first. Considering she didn't know what exactly to say. She knew she wanted to talk about Rolanda but didn't know where to start. Luckily Hermione did.

"Tonks you know she can't contact you well she is away. Professor Dumbledore is coming here isn't that a good sign?"

"I guess it's just…"

"You miss her? Tonks I get that you miss her but really just wait it'll be worth it I…" Hermione was interrupted by Sirius clearing his throat at the door.

"I'm sorry Hermione but can I talk to Tonks for a moment?"

"Sure I'll be in my room if you want to talk anymore Tonks."

"Thanks Hermione," Tonks said. Hermione just nodded and walked out of the room. Sirius took the chair she had been occupying. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Sirius?"

"Nothing really it's just you've been different the last couple days and I thought I'd ask what's bothering you."

"Sirius don't bother Remus has already tried. I told him as I'm telling you 'I don't want to talk about it.'"

"Tonks…"

"No Sirius I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it."

They were silent for a bit, "Fine then we will talk about something else. How's work?"

"Seriously, you're asking me about work?"

"Well you don't want to talk about what's bothering you. The only news I get about the world outside this place is from you all. So yes I do want to know how works going?"

"It's fine. The usual I suppose. Listen, Sirius it's not that I don't want to talk to you. You know I love you like a cousin, but I just kind of want to be alone at the moment. I'm sorry I hope you can understand."

"Fine but you understand when you want to talk I'm hear," Sirius said standing from his chair. Tonks nodded her to let him know she understood. With that he walked out of the library giving Tonks her alone time.

Unfortunately deep down Tonks wanted to be anything but alone. She missed Rolanda so much it hurt. She had the constant worry that Rolanda would get hurt or something worse might happen to her. She'd been having a reoccurring nightmare ever since Rolanda had left. In her nightmare Rolanda had returned but her memory had been tampered with so she couldn't remember Tonks but she could remember everyone else. Tonks would wake up from the dream crying every time Rolanda asked, 'I sorry what is your name?'

Tonks knew in her mind that Rolanda could take care of herself and that she would be fine. She couldn't help herself. She just had to worry about her. _Maybe Albus might be able to shed some light on things when he comes to dinner tonight_, Tonks thought as she got up out of the chair and headed to her room.

**

* * *

**

**Later That Night**

Everyone had returned from shopping in town. Miss Weasley had bought some new yarn that she could use for making sweaters. She'd even promised to make one for Tonks this year. Tonks had tried to protest but she just said 'Tonks you're like family now so I'm going to make you a sweater.' Tonks couldn't protest after that so she said thanks to Mrs. Weasley and made her way into the living room to watch Remus and Ron playing wizard chest. As soon as she walked into the living room the front door opened to reveal Albus.

Mrs. Weasley had heard the door and had immediately stopped cooking to see who it was. "Albus you're early," the Weasley matriarch exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Molly but I'm afraid I won't be staying for dinner tonight. I've come as the bearer of bad tidings."

Tonks heart was beating out of her chest. She knew Albus was talking about Rolanda. "Is Rolanda alright?"

"She will live. She got some nasty cuts I'm afraid from Bellatrix Lestrange. She's being treated by some of the healers at St. Mungo's at the moment. They say she'll be able to return home in about a week. Unfortunately she'll be rather weak for awhile. They said she won't have her full strength back until the start of term. If any of you wish I will be happy to take you to her room at St. Mungo's. She asked for you Nymphadora so I think it would be wise for you to accompany me."

"Albus we will all accompany you," Mrs. Weasley said taking off her apron and getting her coat of the hook by the door; her children where more hesitant about going to see Rolanda. They watched Tonks while they mimicked their mother in getting their coats. They weren't quite sure how Tonks would react to seeing Rolanda this way or even if she'd be able to handle it. Tonks appeared to have gone into a state of shock until Hermione grabbed her by the arm and led her to get her coat. That's when she finally seemed to snap out of it.

**

* * *

**

**At St. Mungo's**

"I'm sorry but family only is admitted back to see the patient while the healers are working on her."

"Well then how long till we get to see her?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Sir I think you and your family should go home. It'll be awhile before anyone's aloud to see her. Why don't you just come and check on her tomorrow?"

Mrs. Weasley was about to protest but her husband cut her off, "Molly come on the healer is right. We will just come back and see her in the morning."

"Fine come on kids," Molly said rather huffily. She was giving the healer a rather nasty look.

"Molly I think I'm going to stay her tonight just incase they will let me in to see her earlier than tomorrow," Tonks said.

"Tonks don't be silly you're not sleeping here…" Mrs. Weasley began.

Tonks cut her off from saying more. "She was my friend. I need to be here incase she needs anything. I'm sorry but nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Mrs. Weasley was about to protest but luckily her husband stepped in. "Molly, you can't force Tonks to come back with us. If she wants to stay that's her choice. Come on it's already rather late. We need to get the kids to bed."

With that everyone said there goodbyes and left Tonks alone to sit in the hallway on one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Review and let me know. **

**(Ok I'm sorry probably not what you wanted but it had to be this way. It opens up so many doors for future chapters. Rolanda will live I promise just a little bruised and weak.)**


	9. Uncooperative Patient

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I think this should be obvious by now, but yet I still put this.**

_Mrs. Weasley was about to protest but luckily her husband stepped in. "Molly, you can't force Tonks to come back with us. If she wants to stay that's her choice. Come on it's already rather late. We need to get the kids to bed."_

_With that everyone said there goodbyes and left Tonks alone to sit in the hallway on one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs. _

_

* * *

_

About an hour in Tonks had started to harass one of the healers to let in to see Tonks but the healer wouldn't budge. Tonks had given up about the twentieth time she asked and was turned down. It was around one in the morning when Tonks had finally fallen asleep in the uncomfortable chair.

The young animagus hadn't been asleep for twenty minutes when she was woken up by a load crashing coming from a room down the hall. Her hand immediately reached for her wand afraid she may need to subdue someone. She slowly got up from her chair she could her hear someone trying to reason with someone but couldn't quite make out what they were saying because they appeared to be whispering. She started creeping down the hall to where she thought she had heard the noise. She was half way there when she heard another load crash. This was enough to make her sprint down the hall towards the noise. That's when she heard her.

She head Rolanda yelling, "I don't want to stay here. I'm perfectly fine. So would you kindly take whatever charm you have on me off so I can go?"

"You're not fine you're still weak you need to rest," said the healer in a hushed tone.

"No I'm fine and where is my wand," demanded a rather frazzled Rolanda.

Tonks stepped into the room just as Rolanda was attempting to stand up from her bed. If Tonks hadn't been there Rolanda would have landed face first on the ground. Luckily for Rolanda, Tonks was in fact there to catch her when she found herself too weak to stand on her own. Rolanda seemed just as shocked as the healer to see Tonks. "Ma'am I'm sorry but only family…"

"She is my family. So you can leave now because I'm in good hands," said Rolanda staring into younger woman's eyes. Tonks was still holding Rolanda up or rather that what she would like to say her excuse was for still holding the older woman. Her left hand was respectable in the middle of the Quidditch coach's back but her right hand was dangerous close to the spiky haired witch's ass.

"Um…but miss the rule…" she was cut off again by Rolanda.

"I said she is my family. I want her to stay unless you'd like her to leave so we can continue our previous discussion," said Rolanda finally looking over at the woman in question. "Are we going to have a problem?"

"Just remember nothing too extraneous till you get better. If you don't remember what extraneous activities I'm talking about there is a least of them on your night stand. I'll be around the hall if you need me." The young healer hesitated for a second, before nodding and walking out of the room leaving the two witches alone. Rolanda smirked at her how easily she intimidated the young healer. The older witch turned make to the young Auror. "You didn't have to be so mean to the poor thing," reprimanded Tonks.

"Well I didn't think she would ever leave us alone," said Rolanda trying to put on her best innocent smile. "Now that were alone we can do what I promised before I left."

Rolanda leaned in to kiss Tonks, but the younger witch pulled back. "Rolanda, we're not going to do anything until you're better. The healer told you no extraneous activities until you get better and Albus told me that wouldn't be until the start of term."

"It's not an extraneous activity," protested Rolanda as she began to kiss the younger witch's neck.

Tonks tried to suppress a shiver but failed. She could feel Rolanda smirk against her neck. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop her she let it go further. That's why she let go of Rolanda's back allowing her to fall back onto the bed. "See you can't even stand on your own," said Tonks as she walked over to the dresser to get the list the healer had mentioned.

"What are you doing now?" groaned Rolanda.

Tonks sat in chair cross-legged on the chair across from Rolanda's bed. "Well I thought I would just see what extraneous activities your not aloud let's see. Well number one on the list is sex so I guess that's off limits until your better."

"If we wait till then I will be back at school and then we will have to wait even longer," pointed out Rolanda.

"Rolanda it'll all work out I promise. My main concern is getting you well again, because if I'm going to have you it's going to be all night and if that can't happen if your too tired because we didn't wait."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? Rolanda's ok, she's just weak. **


	10. Mrs Weasley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I think this should be obvious by now, but yet I still put this.**

"_If we wait till then I will be back at school and then we will have to wait even longer," pointed out Rolanda._

"_Rolanda it'll all work out I promise. My main concern is getting you well again, because if I'm going to have you it's going to be all night and if that can't happen if your too tired because we didn't wait."_

"_Fine, but I'm not happy about this."_

_

* * *

_

**In the Morning**

It was late or rather early in the morning when Rolanda and Tonks finally stopped talking and fell asleep. Rolanda had convinced Tonks to come sleep in her bed with her instead of in the uncomfortable hospital chair. They had spent about an hour arguing on whether or not it was a good idea for the young animagus to sleep with the Quidditch coach. In the end Rolanda won out, mostly because Tonks was too tired to argue anymore. This was how Mrs. Weasley found them the next morning.

Albus had convinced the nurse to let them see Rolanda. Mrs. Weasley had told her children to go find Tonks while she went into make sure Rolanda was decent. She had been expecting to find Rolanda in one of those horrible green hospital robes, the robes that St. Mungo's Hospital gave to there patients to wear, and maybe a little bruised and cut. She certainly hadn't been expecting Tonks to be there. Let alone Rolanda's hands on some very private parts of Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley's first reaction was shock, then surprise, and then hurt for not telling her, and lastly denial. _Well, _thought the Weasley matriarch_, you know how it is when you're asleep. You never know who you're snuggling up too. After all that's the exact same way I found Ginny and Luna when the girl had spent the night at our house this summer. Though both girls had assured me that they had no clue how they had gotten so close during the night. I'm sure that's what happened with Rolanda and Nymphadora. _

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat in an attempt to rouse the two women, though both seemed pretty content in there slumbering state. From having so many kids, Mrs. Weasley was used to waking up unwilling sleepers. "Time to get up Ladies," Mrs. Weasley voice rang out.

Both women shot bolt up right from the unexpected voice. Tonks got tangled in the sheets while trying to sit up and almost fell off the bed. If it hadn't been for Rolanda's well sculpted arms catching her before she could fall over the edge of the bed the young animagus would have been laying face first on the cold hospital tile floor.

Rolanda helped the younger witch roll back onto the center of the bed. Tonks gave her a grateful smile. The two women seemed to be lost in one another's eyes because Mrs. Weasley felt the need to remind them of her presence. "I seemed to have fallen asleep at an awkward angle," Mrs. Weasley said trying to hint at the way she had found them before she woke them.

"Umm…what?" asked a still groggy Tonks.

"I mean you were holding one another quite tightly," replied the Weasley matriarch. "Though, I know that nothing is going on between you two. It probably was just an accidental thing during the night."

"Uh…about that Mrs. Weasley…" Tonks said trailing off.

Rolanda came to her rescue. "Molly, we're together now." Tonks felt Rolanda's arms hold her a little more possessively by the end of her sentence.

Leave it to Rolanda to say be blunt about things. Molly seemed not to understand what Rolanda meant or didn't want to. "Well of course I can see you slept in the same bed _together_. Really dear are you sure you didn't hit your head while you were off doing…while on your _business_ trip."

Tonks had come to learn that Mrs. Weasley referred to jobs for the Order as _business _trips. Everyone thought Molly referred to them as such as a way to try to fool the kids, but everyone knew exactly what she was talking about even Ron knew. Which was saying a lot considering Ron wasn't exactly the sharpest tack in the drawer.

Rolanda hadn't been around since Molly had started to refer the missions as business trips so she had no idea what the Weasley matriarch was talking about. "Listen Molly, you're a dear friend to me, but you can be a little blind when things are right in front of you. What I mean is I'm dating Tonks. She is my girlfriend."

Mrs. Weasley was quiet for a long amount of time before speaking. Her tone was calm when she spoke. It reminded Rolanda of the calm right before a storm. She was sure that there would be a storm. "Nymphadora dear, how do your parents feel about this?"

"Well they don't know…yet," Tonks was quick to add on the 'yet.'

"I see do you think they would approve?"

"Yes I do, but they don't well frankly that's there problem. Mrs. Weasley I know you don't exactly understand but I think I love Rolanda so…"

Rolanda cut her off, "You love me?"

* * *

**I thought about continuing but then I was like what the hell let's leave it there. Hope you liked it :) **


End file.
